The Final chapter
by engineer1
Summary: The end to Willa's story. Mature themes and language. I do not own the rights to these characters. Story Complete (added a little more to chapter 22). Hope you liked.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Get Out

Timo hadn't seen the punch coming. "Fuck", he muttered falling to the ground. He braced himself to stand, again, only to have a vicious kick delivered to his ribs. Clutching his stomach with a groan he rolled onto his back to look at Uncle Shad.

Grabbing Timo by the shirt Uncle Shad pulled him off the ground. Face to face, Uncle Shad bit out with a deadly calm, "You had to start messing with Magdalena . . . , yes, I know all about your little girlfriend on the side. You screwed me. Willa ran off rather than look at your stupid, ass love sick face. So where does that leave the family? It leaves me missing my most valuable asset. You're done Timo - banished."

"You can't do that! I've done everything you ever asked. It isn't my fault Willa ran away; she has never put the family first. Willa always does what is best for Willa. You know that. I would have married her! I lost Maggie over her. I've lost everything! Yet I am the one that put the family first! Willa ran because she doesn't want to marry me, she wants to go back to her mother!"

"You stupid fool – you just don't get it. Loyal to the family means always doing what you're told. You should have never have let Willa know about Maggie. What do you think she would do knowing this? You're nothing to this family Timo. I have many like you – I only had one Willa. Get lost!"

Finally, an opening for the truth, "I didn't make Willa, run. You did. You're wrong. Willa has only ever seen me as her big brother. Your little marriage plan was nothing but sick. If you knew Willa at all, you would have called off the engagement. You're the fucking asshole!" Timo ground out bitterly as he spat on Shadrack's feet.

Shad grabbed Timo twisting his arm behind his back, pushing him out the door.

"If you want to stay in this family, Timo, bring me Willa."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – On the Road

The sun was starting to set over the mountain range. What a mess. Willa hadn't been able to hitch a ride today. She knew she needed to make more distance to get away. She shuddered at what would happen if Uncle Shad caught up with her. "The perfect target," she fretted to herself. Alone, hitchhiking on a road with no cover or towns in sight to hide, she swallowed her rising fear. If only a car or semi would come by. She was so tired and hungry. Fear kept her feet moving forward. She missed Leo. She ached for the deep tenor of his voice quoting some cliché of comfort.

So many what ifs tortured her mind. What if Timo had loved her instead of Maggie? She loved Timo as desperately as he loved Maggie, but he was too dense to notice. What if Timo thought of her as a beautiful girl instead of his kid sister? What if she had gone to Leo for help? What if she had never been caught stealing that jewelry? What if, what if. . . Choking back a sob, she forced one foot in front of another. Desolate and absorbed with self pity, Willa scanned the horizon for any sign of shelter for the night. Another hour and it would be dark. The last place she wanted to be was on the road.

"What is the matter with you. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Suck it up Willa," she admonished herself, "You're better than this". She wiped the tears from her face, straightened her shoulders, lifted her chin up and moved forward with determination. In the distance ahead she spied a broken down car. Perfect thought Willa, hoping it was abandoned. Some place to sleep – with locked doors, a small comfort. If a tow came by, they would be obligated to at least give her a ride to their shop, and a pocket or two to pick to keep replenishing her cash. She picked up her pace and headed to the flashing hazard lights. Things were looking brighter already.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Start of the Con

Blood dripped from Timo's mangled face. Shad's thug, Costa, had caught him just as he was clearing out his place. Apparently, Shad didn't like being spat upon. He stumbled and fell against Willa's old trailer. Dragging himself forward, he lurched into the bar, promptly collapsing through the slatted doors onto the floor.

Leo jumped from the bar stool where he was sitting next to Isabelle. "Oh my God, is this awfulness ever going to end" gasped Isabelle.

Leo bent over Timo, "He's been beat up pretty bad! We should get him a doctor."

Timo tried to open his eyes, but they were barely slits among the bruised and swollen flesh. He was sure his nose was broken as well as a couple of ribs. Timo started to laugh, through the pain, it just dawned on him, that he still had his teeth. How in the hell did that happen.

"Timo, Timo, are you okay?" a concerned Leo asked.

"I'm fine - just get me some ice. This isn't the worst I've been beat." Timo ground out as he slowly pulled him self up. "Help me into a chair, we need to talk. Where's Walter?"

"Walter is in a court ordered psych ward," Leo stated with a sorrowful air of resignation. "I wasn't able to spring him this time. He went too far, not only did he obstruct justice, but he killed three men."

"Shit," Timo slammed his hand against the table. "Shit, Shit, Shit. He has to find Willa before Uncle Shad does. You have to get him out. If Shad finds Willa, Christ. . ." Timo shuddered imagining all the horrible things he had seen working for Shad.

Leo's heart was heavy. "Why did she run Timo?"

"Let's just say she didn't like the wedding invitations".

"Wedding invitations? She was upset over invitations?" asked a puzzled Leo. "That doesn't sound like Willa, what the hell are you talking about? Have you been beaten that senseless?"

"Shad was planning on marrying us yesterday. She was upset over the date," Timo said as he wiped the blood from his face.

"What!? Why in world would he do that? Willa is only 16, she isn't old enough to marry!".

"How can you not get it?" Timo spat out to Leo, "Willa is Shad's golden goose. She is the best liar and hacker he has ever had. She has grossed him hundreds of thousands of dollars for the family trying to buy her freedom, so she can go back to her mother. If he marries her off, then she has no chance of going to her mother. He wants her back and he will do anything to get her. The only way he'll let her go is if she is dead." Timo let out an agitated groan jumping to his feet to pace, oblivious to the pain.

"Why do you care?" said Isabelle. "You're in love with someone else. You left Willa to twist in the wind. You left her no choice but to run. How do we know you don't want to find her just to return her to Shadrack?"

"Willa is my little sister, I will not let Shad hurt her any more. Please help her. Get Walter out." In the back of Timo's mind he smiled, it looked like they fell for the con.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Old Friends

Willa approached the abandoned looking car. The muddish brown sedan looked vaguely familiar. The closer Willa got to the car the more suspicious of it she became.

"Oh, shit!" Willa muttered. It was Cooper Allison's car. Turning on her heal she tried to hurry away – only to spin smack into Cooper.

Cooper reached out and grabbed Willa to steady them both from the force of the impact. "Whoa, watch where you're. . . Oh – it's you. Aren't you supposed to be on probation?" Cooper asked as his mouth closed in a thin line of disgust.

"Hi, good to see you too. I'll be on my way now." Willa pushed off his steadying hands and walked back toward the road. Another semi was approaching, so Willa stuck out her thumb and forced a smile to here face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? It isn't safe for you to be out here like this. I'm calling Leo and Walter." Cooper went to pull out his phone only to find the pocket it was in empty. Cooper sighed, "Willa, give me my phone."

The semi was getting closer and Willa kept moving along the road. "You must have dropped it. Like, I said, good to see you too, Cooper. Gotta run, now." Willa's eyes were fixed on the truck she didn't see Cooper's hand reach out to grab her. Stumbling sideways Willa fell back into Cooper's arms.

"This time try not to take anything out of my pockets," Cooper snapped as he fished his hand into Willa's coat looking to retrieve his cell phone.

"Hey, what are you doing, get your hands off me!" Cooper just smiled as he found his prize. Pulling out the cell phone he wiggled it in her face.

"At least I'm honest about stealing this back from you." The semi flew past them as Cooper pulled Willa toward his car. "Get in."

"No, and you can't make me." Willa sulked. "Besides, aren't you broke down?"

Cooper just laughed leaning into Willa's petulant face. "No, pulled over to take a cat nap. How old are you Willa. Fifteen? Sixteen? You don't think I can take you? You aren't strong enough to stop me or anyone else for that matter. Now quit being stupid and get in the car before some asshole grabs you off the street and really hurts you."

Willa flashed him a look of loathing and rolled her eyes. She knew she should just run, but she was exhausted, hungry and running out of daylight. At least Cooper was harmless. Cooper opened the car door for Willa. Giving him a dirty scowl she climbed into the car. "For the record, I'm eighteen and my probation is over. Leo fired me and I am going somewhere new to start over."

"I'll call Leo to check on that – remember, I know, lying is what you do."

Willa turned her head so Cooper couldn't see her swallow hard. He started the car and pulled back onto the road. Willa didn't feel like talking so she just stared out the window. Slowly the sun set over the mountains in the distance and darkness took over the car except for the dashboard lights. The engine seemed to hum endlessly; Willa's head began to nod. Sleep blanketed her mind and the nightmares began.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Nightmares

Willa new that room well. It was a man's room. Dark paneling lined the walls making everything appear dim. The dark wooded Victorian desk glowed in the light cast off from the fire place. The over stuffed wing chairs emitted a faint leathery smell which was masked by the scent of stale cigar smoke and whiskey. It was Uncle Shad's den. She hated that room. Fear lived there.

Amidst the dark and foreboding furniture, a small girl huddled on the floor in front of the fire place. She moaned weakly and sobbed. Willa had lost count of the number of hits. She wanted her mother and had tried to run away again. Only to be caught by Uncle Shad's men at the bus station this time. "I want my mom," Willa cried. The belt came down.

"Do you accept your place Willa?" the voice barked.

"Don't hit me, please stop, please stop. . . ahhh" Willa half screamed half moaned as the belt whistled down again. Willa shuddered in pain.

Uncle Shad leaned down and jerked Willa's head back by the hair causing her to writhe on the floor. "Do you accept your place?" Willa looked into his hollow eyes and knew there was no other answer than yes. With tears running down her face, body shaking uncontrollably in pain and fear, Willa responded in a small voice, "yes."

Uncle Shad let go of her hair letting her fall to the floor. He chuckled, "Now, that wasn't so hard was it Willa?" Willa stared at the belt hanging loosely in Uncle Shad's hand, then slowly looked up to his face. She was his and he knew it. Willa looked away and wiped the tears from her face wisely saying nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Tell Me the Truth

Cooper looked over at Willa. She kept flinching and moaning in her sleep. She twitched again arching her back, a half scream slipped from her sleeping mouth. "What the hell," thought Cooper. Cooper pulled off the road and turned to wake Willa.

Willa unintelligibly moaned in her sleep "Don't hit me, please stop, please stop. . . ahhh", she jerked up again.

Cooper, completely shaken, shook Willa's arm trying to wake her, but exhaustion had taken over her conscience. Willa simply continued you moan and cry out in her sleep. He shook her harder to no avail. Suddenly Willa said in a small resigned voice "yes" and quieted back down entering back into a dreamless sleep.

"What the hell" Cooper uttered aloud running his shaking hand over his cropped blond hair. He had never seen anyone react to a bad dream like that. It appeared like the dream was really happening. Feeling totally unsettled, Cooper decided it was time to go through Willa's things. If she slept through that, she certainly wouldn't wake up while he searched her bags.

He grabbed Willa's bags and started to look through them. Nothing of interest was there; a few clothes, a computer, money, some letters from colleges and an invitation envelope. Cooper opened the letters and invitation. "What the hell" he uttered reading the invitation. "This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Willa began to thrash in her sleep again.

Cooper whispered in Willa's ear, "Willa, can you hear me - wake up. Wake up! You're having a bad dream - wake up!" No response. Not expecting and answer, Cooper mused out loud, "Who the hell is Timo?"

Cooper jumped when Willa babbled back in her sleep, "I don't want to marry Timo."

"What, Willa?" Cooper scanned the invitation. Nuptials for Timo Proud and Willa Monday stood out from the page.

"Don't want to marry Timo, gotta get away, don't want to, don't want . . ."

"Who are you talking to Willa? Who hurts you Willa?"

"I won't accept it!" Willa cried out.

Cooper, seeing no other option, grabbed his water bottle and dumped it on Willa. With a gasp, Willa jerked forward waking up with a start. Shuddering Willa tried to shake off the memories evoked in her nightmares. She tasted the fear and swallowed hard.

Running her hand through her wet hair, Willa put on her best game face. "What is the matter with you!" she yelled.

Cooper looked back at her, searching her face. "Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Willa looked horrified. In a split second she grabbed her bags and bolted from the car.

Cooper saw that coming and was out the door in a flash. Years of athletics and military training made Willa an easy catch. Cooper grabbed her from behind and picked her legs up off the ground. Willa kicked and twisted her legs in the air. "Let me go! Let me go!".

Cooper pulled Willa to the ground. He gently folded her arms firm to her chest and wrapped his legs across hers. "I can sit here all day like this until you calm down," he said as if talking to a naughty four year old who was throwing a tantrum.

Willa huffed and tugged at her arms, but nothing budged. Finally, she realized any attempt to free herself was futile and stopped struggling. "Let me go."

"Are you going to run?" Cooper asked.

"No, now let me go".

Cooper stood up and freed Willa. Willa sat for a moment then got up and brushed the sand and dirt from her clothes. Cooper never saw the sucker punch coming.

"Ow, what the hell!" he shouted to the back of Willa's fleeing form. Cooper sighed and gave chase. He easily caught her in a full tackle to the ground. Willa spitting twisting and kicking tried to pull free. Cooper had never hit a girl in his life, but his patience was wearing thin. For the first time in his life he actually considered it an option. "Willa get a grip and knock it off!"

Willa stopped moving and panted. "What did I say?"

"I think you need to tell me the truth. Who hurts you Willa? Leo? Walter? Timo? Who?"

Horrified, Willa stopped thrashing and looked up at Cooper. "Don't you ever, ever talk about Leo and Walter. Leo is the closest thing I have ever had to a father and Walter is like my brother. How dare you . . ."

"So, that leaves Timo."

Cooper was startled to see the complete look of utter sadness appear on Willa's face at the mention of Timo's name. "Timo would never hurt me," Willa said softly turning her head to look away so Cooper would not see the tear trickle down her cheek.

Cooper let Willa go and turned her to face him. Gently brushing back her wet hair, he wiped her face. "Willa, you need to tell me the truth."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – Willa's Story

"You won't believe the truth." Willa said flatly. She hugged her knees to her chest, resting her head on them. Looking at the distant stars, Willa mused at what a beautiful night this would be if only she were somewhere else.

"Try, me", Cooper countered. "Willa, you need to tell me what is going on."

Willa continued to gaze at the starry sky with unfocused eyes. What to tell him. In her mind she could hear Timo's voice admonishing, "Don't discuss the family with outsiders". At that, even if she told him would he believe her? Doubtful. Willa turned and looked at Cooper, then back at the stars. Willa mused silently on how this entire mess began - with her mother.

Her mother, Anna, was to wed Nicholi Proud, Timo's father. Like Willa, it was an arranged marriage. Anna had no interest in Nicholi. She fell in love with Thomas Monday, a gadjo boy she met at a fair. Seeking true love, Anna eloped with Thomas, a totally unheard of act. The family's response was swift and resolute, Anna was banished. Anna and Thomas tried to make the marriage work, but money was tight and the demands of a child were too much. Thomas couldn't handle the stress and isolation from their families. After 6 years, he left with everything, leaving Anna homeless and destitute. With no other options and Family Services threatening to take Willa, Anna went begging back to the family.

By now, Uncle Shadrack, Anna's oldest bother, was the head of the family. Shadrack was very clear, Anna could only return to the family if Willa wed Timo Proud and if she, Anna, stayed away. This would allow the family to save face in light of the disgrace she had caused. To survive and not lose Willa to foster care, Anna agreed.

Anna and Willa moved to Alaska. There Anna taught Willa how to run a con and pick pockets. They eked out a meager living with some monetary assistance from the family. Things were okay, until the last time they were caught. The court was finally going to remove Willa from her mother's care. Oddly enough, Uncle Shad was also demanding that Willa be returned to the family to wed Timo. So, once again, her mother agreed to the family's bidding and Willa was sent to Florida.

Not wanting pity and distrusting everyone, Willa decided she tell Cooper what everyone else thought as the truth. What did one more half truth matter? Besides, Cooper didn't need to know anything about Timo. Willa pondered the irony of unrequited love – Nicholi to Anna and Willa to Timo. History does repeat itself, more or less. At least Timo had enough sense to fall in love with a gypsy girl.

Willa sat and looked at him. "You really want to know truth?"

"That would be nice for a change," Cooper said sarcastically.

Willa winced at the night sky and turned to look at Cooper with disdain. "You know I am a thief? Right? I was in Alaska with my mom, when my Mom and I got caught, scamming credit card numbers from the elderly. The courts really don't like it when you're arrested with your mother – they were going to put me in foster care. So, my mom sent me to Uncle Shad. I didn't want to go. She said being with the family was better than being in foster care. She put me on a plane and there I was in Key West, Florida."

Cooper looked at her intently. No disdain or disgust registered on his face, only a grim look of clarity.

"When I got to Florida all I wanted was my mother, but Uncle Shad, who is the head of our family, refused to let me go back home. He wouldn't even let me talk with her. He told me that my mother should be considered as dead to me. Bad blood between the two of them. So I tried to run away, three times. Each time I was caught and brought back. Each time, Uncle Shad beat me. I embarrassed him by not respecting his wishes and rejecting his kindness. . ." Willa swallowed hard before continuing. "The last time I ran, I was fourteen. As usual, he caught me. But this time he was enraged. He hit me and hit me and hit me. . ." Willa shuddered. "He hit me until I agreed to accept my place in the family. I have done his bidding since that day until now. If he finds me, I don't know what he will do." With that Willa picked up her bags and headed back to the car without looking back. In her mind, this conversation was over.

"Who's Timo?" Cooper demanded watching Willa's stiff back walking away from him.

"You haven't guessed yet from the invitation?" Willa snidely inquired, sneering at Cooper. "He is my fiancé."

"Won't he be looking for you, too?"

With a cynical, yet somehow very sad look, Willa shot back, "I doubt it." Willa climbed into the car and slammed the door shut, signaling the end of the conversation.

Cooper got into the car. His head was spinning and it hurt. He looked over at Willa thinking she was going to be trouble. A part of him wanted to just dump her right at the side of the road. The other part of him knew that if he did that her uncle, or worse a stranger, would find her there and hurt her. His integrity would not let that happen. Willa may be a thief, a liar and a bit of a bitch, but she didn't deserve what life had handed her so far.

"Willa, do you know what lies of omission are?" Willa looked at Cooper blankly. "There is a lot more about Timo and why you are running than what you are telling me." Willa turned her head and looked back out the car window, ignoring him.

There was no way she was going to admit how much she loved Timo and how hurt she was when he told her about Magdalena. She would look like a total rejected fool. Willa's pride had been stomped on enough for one day. Cooper can just deal with it, she was done talking. As far as Willa was concerned this conversation was over and would never happen again. Cooper turned on the car and they drove away silently into the dark starry night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Back in Florida

Leo came back from the kitchen with a bag of ice for Timo's rapidly swelling face. "I still think you should go to the ER."

"Not necessary, I'll be fine. I just need a place to stay." Timo gingerly place the ice against his throbbing face. "Hey, what about Willa's old trailer?"

Leo hesitated. He hadn't cleaned out all the items that Willa left behind yet. He wanted to do that himself when he felt a little less raw over her loss. His heart ached over his failure to earn her trust. Why hadn't she confided in him? He would have gone to the court to petition for guardianship of her. He would have stopped Shadrack's insane plan. Why didn't she trust him?

Timo watched Leo hesitate. He had to get into Willa's trailer. It was part of his plan. He desperately needed to hold some of her personal items. Being the chovihani, he would be able to see her path. He was banking on the fact that Leo would not remember his other talent besides stealing.

"Look, I have just been thrown out of the family. Willa's trailer would really give me some comfort right now. A small taste of home, if you will," Timo implored.

Leo acquiesced, "Okay, but don't throw out any of her stuff. I'll give you some boxes so you can pack it up when you feel better. Here is the key. If you are going to use my trailer, then you either need to pay rent or work it off in the bar. Could you take over Walter's shifts until I can get him out?"

"Not a problem," Timo agreed as he limped out of the bar.

Leo and Isabelle watched Timo as he slowly walked out into the trailer park.

"Do you trust him Leo?" Isabelle asked quietly.

"Not for a minute. I am going to watch his every move. The family is everything to Timo. He'd do anything for them, including sacrificing Willa. He gave up his 'love' for the family when he agreed to enter this farce of a marriage. Willa is nothing more than his ticket back in."

"Then why are you letting him stay? And, why Willa's trailer?"

Leo quoted Longfellow," 'Whoever benefits his enemies with straight forward intention that man's enemies will soon fold their hands in devotion.' I plan to kill him with kindness."

"You can't be serious, you are going to try to get Timo to turn his back on 'the family' to help Willa. Leo that's like tilting at windmills," looking shocked and appalled Isabelle countered.

"Yes, it is, but my heart tells me I must try – for Willa."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The Chovihani

Three months – three fucking months in Willa's trailer and nothing, Timo scowled, lost deep in his angst. Never in his life had his ability to see the past, present and future failed him. He had gone through everything. Willa's clothes, nothing. Her favorite teapot? – Nothing. Her computer, phone, jewelry, hair ribbons. . . Nothing, nothing, nothing! Timo slammed his fist into the side of the trailer.

"Shit!" he muttered as he sucked in his breath from the pain shaking out his hand.

"You best not be doing that Chovihani-man, you'll hurt yourself" the Jamacain voice admonished from behind. "You have lost your gift, no?"

Timo blinked, clenched his jaw and balled his hand at his sides in fists, finally spitting out, "What would you know, witch?"

"I know you seek a vision to help a bad man. As long as you seek to help the bad man, you will not see. What is more important to you, Choviahani-man? Your gift? The family? The girl? Ah, but which girl?" La Bruja smiled slyly. "You must decide before you can see again."

"You put a curse on me! You bitch! Lift it now!" Timo walked to the witch with his fist raised.

"I cast no spell on you! You have done this to yourself! Turning your back on the woman you supposedly love. Bah! You should have been a man. You should have taken your love and ran away. Instead, you forced the little girl go out into the world unprotected. Or maybe you don't think she is such a little girl anymore, eh? Maybe you really want to marry her?" La Bruja smiled knowingly at him. "How do you feel now knowing that she is lost? Maybe some man picked her up? She is a pretty little thing, no?"

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about." Timo shouted as he stepped back. He had never thought of Willa being with another man. The mere idea of Willa being with a man caused his gut to twist into vicious knots.

"You men are stupid," muttered La Bruja. "You want to see again? See what you lost from the past and what you must regain in the future? Then you must help me right my wrong. I need to heal the little girl's protector. Find me the pieces of the voodoo doll. You know of what I speak, you saw it before you lost the vision. Bring it to me." La Bruja commanded.

"And if I don't?" Timo challenged.

"Then you will never see the little girl again. Tell me Chovihani-man, can you really live with that?" La Bruja turned and walked away silently. Timo stared after the witch. He hated and admired her at the same time. She always knew things. It unsettled him. It was like she had a window into his soul.

Timo sighed in defeat. His confusion was palpable. Since when had he become such as mess? Since the day Willa lied to him. He felt his anger rise again. She lied to him, family! She may as well have stuck a hot knife in his chest. The pain of her betrayal still stung. That lie changed everything. He had turned to Magdalena for comfort only after that. Besides, he was five years older than Willa. How could the witch possible think he had a thing for her. She was just a kid, sixteen; he was twenty-one. A man doesn't mess with a kid.

His faces darkened to a scowl as he imagined Willa with another man. Sure she was beautiful, but for Christ's sake she was sixteen. Well, almost seventeen her birthday was in a week. He had lost count of the number of boys he had chased away in the months before Willa ran away. That thought gave him pause. Out there alone, there was no one to protect her. Any body could grab her; his gut wrenched again at the thought.

"Ahghh!" Timo slammed his fist back into the trailer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Beer, Whiskey and Advice

Timo jammed another twenty into the Honor Jar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. He staggered out to the picnic table knocking over chairs as he exited the bar. The table was littered with several empty beer bottles. The multi-colored trailers mocked him with their cheerful blues, pinks and greens reflecting in the moonlight. The stars twinkled down merrily as if they were laughing at his miserableness.

"What a dump," just like Willa said, Timo sulked as he kicked the table bench. "Well, if your going to get drunk may was well do it right," Timo thought as he uncapped the bottle and took a long, deep swig. The whiskey burned all the way down. Timo sucked in his breath and glowered at the night sky thinking 'life just sucks.'

"Mind my asking, what you are doing besides beating up my picnic tables?" Leo's deep voice interrupted Timo's bout of self-retchedness.

"I put money in the honor jar," Timo slurred defensively, looking up at Leo. "God, you are one huge mother fucker, you know that. If you weren't helping me, I think I would truly hate you. You made Willa change, you turned her against the family, against me. Me being here is your fault," rambled Timo drunkenly.

"I'll forgive you your drunken ramblings, my friend. But seriously, my fault? Timo, you are the one who didn't stand up for yourself. You should have taken your lady love and ran. I still don't understand why you didn't," Leo countered.

"Because that isn't how we do it! What is it with you and Willa? Why can't you get it? The family has traditions, rules; it's what keeps us strong. If we all do our own thing then the family fails. The family surviving is everything!" Timo rambled. "Without the family your nothing! Christ! I'm nothing! I don't have my sight, I don't have Maggie, I don't have Willa. Fucking nothing! If Willa had never come here my life would never have changed. Instead, I'm working! Working? What gypsy does that?" Timo went to tip the bottle back, but Leo grabbed and recapped it.

"You've had enough, feel free to take back your twenty and this advice. Quit feeling sorry for yourself. Do you really think you can spend your entire life stealing? You say you have never been caught. Well, time will eventually catch up and you will go to jail. Just like Willa. Except, you're not a juvenile. Tell me this Timo, would you rather be here or in prison? And about your lady love, how would you take care of her if you were locked away?"

"I would have taken good care of Maggie. I was one of Shad's favorites, until Willa screwed it all up." Timo sulked.

"Willa screwed it up? What about you? You told me you had Willa's best interest at heart once. Did you really? Why would you agree to marry a child? And don't tell me for the family tradition, I don't buy it," Leo challenged Timo.

"Because Shadrack was blackmailing me," Timo spat out. "He knew all about Willa's little escapade to rob this guy, Nathan Stein. Shadrack has the security tape. Either I married Willa, or he would turn it over to the police with my name. Willa tricked me into believing this guy had diamonds and other gems, but all he really had was a Rolex and a grand in cash. We crippled a straight for nothing. She made me look like a fool and to this day I still don't know why. I don't know why Willa lied to me." Timo lurched angrily around the picnic area rubbing the back of his neck. "The worst of this isn't the blackmail, from Shadrack that's what you get if you're stupid. But, Willa. . . Willa lied to me! To me! She lied to me!" Timo continued to rub his hand along the back of his neck trying to shake off the anger and the hurt.

Leo took a step back and frowned. He knew Willa had tricked Timo, but he hadn't understood the depth of that betrayal. "Willa didn't want to rob Nathan Stein. She wanted to beat him with the bat. She did it for me. Nathan Stein made business decisions that killed my wife and daughter. She thought that by hurting him, she would get my forgiveness over an argument we had. She wasn't trying to hurt you, Timo, she was trying to do something 'nice' for me. I don't think she thought through how you would feel about it."

Timo stopped and turned to look at Leo.

Leo continued, "Timo, Willa is sixteen. She is impulsive. She didn't mean to hurt you, she just didn't want me to be angry with her any more. But you need to put that all aside, it is water under the bridge now. Just like Willa, you have to decide what kind of life you want. Do you want a life of crime? To be beholden to Shadrack? Or do you want to be your own man?"

Timo whirled around, stumbling forward. "Oh, I think I'm going to barf," moaned Timo.

The sunshine streamed into the trailer through the open door waking Timo. He groaned as he sat up clutching his aching head. Barely functioning, Timo stumbled into the small bathroom and turned on the cold water in the shower. He went into the shower fully clothed and let the frigid water pour over his head. He needed to clear the cobwebs from his brain as he had work to do today.

After several cups of coffee and aspirin, Timo pulled out his favorite lock pick set. He gently caressed the case and picks. "Hello, old friends it's time to come out and play. We have a job to do."

Timo left the trailer and purposely walked across the yard of the Ends of the Earth scanning left to right making sure he wasn't noticed. He came to Walter's apartment door. He pulled out his picks and finessed the lock. In less than twenty seconds the hung-over thief was exactly where he wanted to be – on the other side of the once locked door. "Like taking candy from a baby," Timo thought. He could have asked Leo for the doll, but the thought made him rebel. Stealing was his way of life, it always had been and it always would be. Who was Leo to question him?

Silently he crossed the dusty room. It had been empty for months. Isabelle couldn't stand to be here without Walter, so no one had been in the room. "Dust, not a thief's friend," Timo thought. Being careful not to leave any trace of his presence, Timo opened the closet door. There was the box. He hesitated before picking it up. He knew the broken pieces of the voodoo doll were inside. The thought made the hairs on the back of his arms stand up. He just didn't get why Walter tore the doll apart. How stupid! Straights just didn't get the spiritual side of the world. Timo lifted the lid and looked inside, then let out a very quiet whistle. La Bruja had her work cut out for her this time. Timo resealed the box and tucked it under his arm. He left the apartment locking it behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Alone in the Woods

Willa and Cooper had entered into a silent agreement. He stopped asking questions and she stopped being so bitchy. For now it was working. It had taken three months and distance to come to this amicable impasse and it hadn't been easy for Willa.

Cooper had driven straight through the night and day never stopping longer than to pump gas. He refused to let Willa out of his sight. As he put it to her, "You are nothing but trouble. Just sit there and let me think." Willa began to wonder if they were going to drive forever. Then finally, they stopped at a run down cabin in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?" Willa demanded.

"My grandfather's hunting cabin in Colorado," answered Cooper.

"You can't be serious?! I need to get to a city where I can make money!"

"You mean steal money?" Cooper challenged sarcastically. He was promptly rewarded with a sullen glower from Willa.

"Look Willa, you aren't safe. No one will look for you here. No one knows where here is. No one knows that you are even with me. No one knows that you even know me. There is a small town a few miles away with a diner owned by a family friend. I can get you work there. Can't you see this is perfect? Hide here," Cooper tried to persuade.

"Stay here with you, hmmpfff!" Willa snorted.

"No, I am leaving for the Air Force Academy after I get you set. You will be here alone. There is an old car in the back that I think I can get going for you. You can use that. Bad news, good news is there is no phone, internet or TV in the cabin. Bad because it is boring, good because no traceable electronic devices to track your location. Think of it as camping, but with a roof."

"Great," Willa growled, looking more and more sullen.

"I'll visit when I can, but you're going to be on your own. Do you have a driver's license? Can you even drive?" asked Cooper.

"Seriously! Cooper, seriously?"

"Willa, I can't stay with you. I have to go to school. Can you do this?"

"Just take me to the closest homeless shelter – I can take care of myself!" Willa glared at Cooper.

"Willa, please. I can't do that. Besides, what's the difference between a shelter and here? Just try it. If you say no, I'll be forced to call Leo," Cooper threatened.

Resignation filled Willa's eyes, "Fine!" she snapped.

So here she was. The cabin was small, a living room, one bedroom, small bath and kitchen. The best feature was the huge fire place. The décor was "hunter" as Willa liked to put it; an old gun rack and mounted deer heads littered the walls. It really needed a woman's touch. The furniture was old and worn. Nothing had had a proper cleaning in years; the wooden floor was dull and dingy grime seemed to cling to everything. Nothing appeared crisp. It was depressing.

Cooper stayed with Willa for the week. True to his word, Cooper fixed the old car out back and got her a job at the small diner. Then he left for school. Slowly, Willa tried to piece together a life. Fearful of being discovered, Willa kept to herself at work. She pretended to be shy. People are so stupid she thought crossly.

Willa was in a bad mood. She had worked almost every day the past two weeks at the diner and business had been slow. Only the regulars had been in and although they were nice people, they didn't tip well. At this rate Willa, would never have enough money to leave. She stopped at the grocery store to pick up a few things, but was promptly discouraged by the prices. Sighing, she went to the produce aisle and grabbed some bananas and apples. More peanut butter and banana sandwiches, yeah. She scowled even harder.

Stomping back to the car, she didn't even notice the young man watching her. "Hey, little lady, want to get a bite to eat?" a southern voice asked.

Startled, Willa turned dropping her bag. Willa didn't recognize the man, yet he seemed vaguely familiar. "Ah, no thanks." Willa hurriedly picked up the bag and jumped into the car and drove away. Weird, Willa thought as she checked the rear view mirror to make sure she wasn't being followed.

She turned down the road to the cabin and let out a sigh of relief, Cooper was here. The southern man in the parking lot all but forgotten.

"Hi, stranger," Cooper greeted Willa, casually brushing the wayward curls from Willa's face.

Willa snickered at his uniform. "Hello, flyboy!" Willa joked giving him a playful punch in the shoulder. Truthfully, she thought he looked good in uniform, but really, what man doesn't?

"What'd you bring for dinner?"

"Peanut butter and banana sandwiches," Willa answered.

"Yuck, seriously?" Cooper asked.

"Seriously," Willa sighed, "Cooper, I'm broke. I'm not making enough money at the diner. I'm sorry, I can't stay here any longer."

"Willa, I brought dinner, come on inside and relax." Cooper took her bag and slung his arm over her shoulders, giving her a hug as they walked to the cabin door. He didn't want her to go. Willa filled the empty void in his life. With no parents or siblings, it was good to have Willa.

Willa changed out of the ugly work uniform into jeans and a button down shirt. She could smell dinner cooking. She hated to admit it, but Cooper could cook better than she could. She walked out into the living room. It felt nice and warm compared the chill outside. She noticed that Cooper had built a fire. Cooper handed her a glass.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Wine, we are celebrating my grades. Straight A's." Cooper said, as he handed her a plate.

Willa and Cooper ate their dinner. Willa laughed at all the strange stories he had about the academy. Similarly, Cooper laughed at the picture Willa painted about all the regulars that came into the dinner. Together they cleaned up the mess Cooper made in the kitchen and polished off the bottle of wine.

"Such a smart boy," Willa teased Cooper as she sipped the last of her wine, smiling at him tipsily over the rim of the glass. The last dregs tasted sour, but they made her feel warm. "Straight A's, is there anything you aren't good at?" she hiccupped.

Willa sat in front of the fireplace on the floor leaning back against the couch. She appeared lost in thought staring aimlessly at the embers. Cooper joined her after placing the last dish away. Casually he rested his arm on the couch behind her, his hand barely touching her shoulder. Willa sighed and rested her head against his arm, then leaned into his shoulder. She turned slightly to look at him.

"Cooper, it's time for me to go."

"Go where?" he asked leaning toward her face. He gently caressed her cheek with his other hand, bending down to her. She felt his breath against her lips as she demurely half closed her eyes. She anticipated the kiss and wanted to tell him to stop.

" Cooper. . ." Willa began, but never finished her sentence as Cooper began to gently kiss her lips. He tasted like wine. At first Willa tensed her shoulders to pull away, but as he deepened his kiss she felt the first tinglings of desire. She wondered if he realized no one had ever kissed her; Timo had seen to that. She shivered in his arms. Cooper pulled her closer. Willa pressed her hands against his chest. He felt so strong and safe to her. She knew she should push him away, but she was lonely. The feel of him against her combined with the wine was too overwhelming. She craved the warmth of human contact, to feel wanted and loved. Willa wound her hands behind his neck and kissed him back, enjoying the new sensations. Besides, Timo was probably married to Magdalena by now, what harm could there be in a kiss or two? She'd be gone by tomorrow morning anyway.

Cooper tilted her head back to kiss her throat as he gently laid her back against the floor in front of the fireplace. He ran his hand down her side, resting it on her hip, before pulling her into him. She could feel him against her. She blinked in surprise. "Willa, don't leave," Cooper whispered as he nibbled the nape of her neck. Looking into her eyes, he slowly slid his hand under her shirt tickling her midriff before sliding it up to caress her breast. The erotic feel of his touch made Willa's stomach clench. Desire welled up inside her. Cooper slowly started unbuttoning her shirt. He leisurely kissed her along the path his nimble fingers made as they pushed the blouse aside. Willa moaned, at a loss over the rush of feelings. Cooper pushed her blouse off her shoulders, the sudden rush of cold air against her bare skin jolted Willa back to her senses.

"No, Cooper, let me up! Let me up!" Willa sat up shoving him away. Startled, Cooper released her from his embrace. Scrambling to her feet in panic, she looked at him like a deer frozen in the headlights for a moment. Then, she turned and ran to her room slamming the door behind her.

Willa hastily buttoned her blouse as she paced the floor of the room. She crossed her arm against her chest as if to remove the memory of Cooper's carress. She walked to the cabin window placing her hot face against the cool glass. What was she thinking letting Cooper touch her like that. She knew he was starting to like her. The signs had been there the last few visits. She should have left when he was at school. Squaring her shoulders in determination, Willa pulled out her oversized purse and computer bag and started to pack.

Cooper stood by the door trying to regain control of his body not to mention his emotions. Taking a deep breath, Cooper walked into the room stopping up short when he saw Willa packing. "What are you doing, Willa?" he asked placing his arms around her waist in a hug trying to kiss the back of her neck. Willa shrugged him off.

"Packing, leaving."

"Willa, you can't keep running from everything. I care about you, I want you to stay, be with me. Don't leave." His eyes searched her face for any sign of yielding to his request.

"I can't stay. Cooper, I don't feel that way about you. The wine just went to my head."

Cooper clinched his jaw. He didn't want to believe her. "Willa, is it because of Timo? I thought you ran because you didn't want to marry him."

"I ran because Timo was being forced to marry me by my Uncle. He didn't want to marry me. Can you imagine being married to someone who doesn't want to be with you? Hah, like I told Isabelle, either you love someone and want to be with them or you don't. He didn't love me and he didn't want to be with me. Feel better now that you know that?" Willa said bitterly.

"So you're saying you love and want to be with him?" Cooper asked.

"Does it matter?" Willa said cynically.

"If it doesn't matter, why don't you just let him go? Move on, find someone else. Or do you still think he is going to find you? Oh my God, that's it! You think he is going to come for you." Cooper looked at her incredulously. "Get over it Willa. Timo isn't coming for you. If he was, he would have been here months ago."

Willa stiffened her shoulders. "Get out Cooper! Get out of my room!" she yelled shoving him to the door.

"Willa, talk to . . ."

"Just leave me alone!" Willa yelled slamming the door in Cooper's face.

Willa jammed the last of her belongings in her bags and flopped onto the bed. She pulled the covers over her head and willed herself to sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day hitch hiking to the nearest city.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Found

Willa woke with a start. Daylight was just coming through the window. She groaned at the thought of facing Cooper. She stretched and straightened her clothes. She pulled on her boots and grabbed her coat and bags. A quick goodbye, then she would be gone, no discussion, just out the door and on the road. With her head down, Willa walked out of the bedroom.

"Hello, Willa," a gravely voice said from behind her.

Willa whirled around to face Uncle Shadrack dropping her things to the floor. Shaking, she slowly stepped away. She swallowed her fear, and held her head up high giving Shadrack her best 'go to hell' look.

"What no 'good to see you, Uncle Shad'?" Shaddrack said snidely, slapping the belt against his leg. Willa continued to back slowly away as Shadrack walked steadily toward her.

"Where's Cooper?" she demanded.

"That should be the least of your worries. But if you must know, he is outside being educated on the laws regarding the transport of minors across state lines." Suddenly, the front door burst open with a bang. Willa jumped as Cooper fell into the cabin on his knees. Costa and the strange man from the parking lot jumped him holding his arms as he struggled to free himself. Blood ran down his face from a cut on the forehead. Costa and the other man hastily tied Cooper to one of the kitchen chairs.

Willa wanted to run to Cooper, but she knew if she did it would only make things worse. She could tell he was hurt. It would be better for Cooper if Shadrack's attention was focused on her. Shadrack wasn't interested in Cooper. She was the prize he came to claim.

"Cooper is also going to get an education on what happens to little girls who run away, so he won't be tempted to help you run again," Shadrack smiled as he balled his hand to a fist.

Willa knew what was coming. It was no use fighting him. Standing her ground, she closed her eyes as his fist hit the side of her face. The pain was blinding; the force knocked her to the floor. She gasped and clutched the side of her face. She quickly turned her back to Shadrack knowing the belt was next. She heard the whistle and felt the strike, again and again. She heard Cooper calling her name as the room started to swim around her. The pain was shattering. With each strike she writhed on the floor until the blissful numbness and silence of unconsciousness claimed her.

Panting and out of breath, Shadrack turned to Costa. "Costa, come get your bride and her things. Put her in the camper. Make sure when she wakes up, that she can't get out."

Cooper strained at the ties holding him to the chair. "I'll kill you for this. I swear I'll kill you!" he raged as tears ran down his face.

Costa hoisted Willa up over his shoulder, her seemingly lifeless limbs dangled as he walked her out the door.

"Jesse, go help Costa while I have a little chat with Cooper." Shadrack smiled.

Shadrack walked up to Cooper and crouched down in front of the chair. Looking him in the eyes, Shadrack said with a sadistic calmness, "You think I'm a mean man. Well, so does Willa. What you don't understand is I am the head of the family. I have to decide what is best for the family. Willa defying me is not good for the family. The family needs to know the price of defiance."

"You're sick," Cooper started to yell, but Shadrack held up his hand.

"You are an outsider to this family, I don't expect you to understand. So, know this. If I even sense you are near Willa, I will kill her. Do you understand? I have no argument with you, you are nothing to the family. But, Willa, she is my example of what happens if you don't heed me. Besides, by the time you find her she will be married to Costa and with any luck pregnant. Stay away, Cooper, go back to school. Willa is not from your world, she doesn't belong here." Shadrack stood and walked to the door.

Without looking at Cooper, Shadrack parted with one final threat, "The police will be here shortly. They were tipped off that you were harboring a runaway who broke probation in Florida. If you're smart, you'll think of a good lie. Because if you tell the police what happened, I'll be forced to tell them that you transported the accused minor across state lines, aiding and abetting. Oh, and there is also a concern of statutory rape. You see Cooper, Willa is a very good liar. When she left home, she was only sixteen."

Cooper seethed as he watched Shadrack leave. He heard the camper pull away from the cabin. He wrenched at the ties on the chair, bloodying his wrists as he finally pulled free. He dashed to his car and pulled out his hidden cell phone.

"Come on, pick up, pick up!" he muttered. The deep voice greeted from the other line.

"Leo you have to help me, he has Willa. . ." Cooper's paniced voice came through the line.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Shadrack's Plan for Willa

Willa slowly regained consciousness. Her cheek throbbed and her back felt as if it were on fire. She tried to push her self up on the bed, but nausea forced her to lay her head back down. A fine sweat covered her face as she fought the urge to vomit. Willa blinked and tried to get her bearings, not really understanding where she was. Slowly, she realized that someone was sitting next to her on the bed.

Willa turned, holding her head up as she lay on her stomach, to see Costa. "Where am I?" she asked in a shaky voice. "Where's Cooper?"

Costa looked at her and shook his head, saying nothing. He got up and walked to the front of the RV. "She's awake," was all he said.

Shadrack put down the paper he was reading and picked up an envelope. Casually he walked the length of the RV to the bed where Willa lay. He gently reached over to brush the hair away from her hot face setting the envelope on the pillow next to her. Willa trembled at his touch trying not to flinch away.

"I know you think I am a mean man, Willa. But I am the head of this family, you need to accept that. It pains me to have to punish you, but I thought you had learned your lesson last time," Shadrack explained with a smile. Willa turned her head away to look at the wall, not wanting to see Uncle Shad's smug face. He knew she was trapped and she hated him for it.

Shadrack reached over and turned her face back toward him, running a finger across her bruised cheek. "That is going to leave a nasty mark. We can't have that in your wedding pictures," he said coldly.

He then let her head rest back on the pillow as he moved to pull her shirt up from her back. Willa cringed at the familiarity of his touch. He made a tsking sound at the sight of the welts on her back. "Your wedding dress won't hide these either. Well, will just have to stop and camp for a few weeks until you heal back up. You'll want to be feeling your best at the wedding, so you can dance."

Willa finally found her voice and snapped, "What wedding."

"When you feel better open this," Shadrack said as he tapped the envelope. "It's a replacement wedding invitation, for your scrapbook. You and Costa will be married when the bruises are gone. This time Willa, accept it." Shadrack stood and motioned Costa back to the bed.

"Costa take care of your bride, get her some ice for her face and back." With the last command, Shadrack walked back to the front of the camper and resumed reading his paper.

Willa stared at Costa. He looked back at her dispassionately, shrugged and turned to do Shadrack's bidding.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Timo Meets Cooper

Timo entered the voodoo shop with some trepidation. It smelled of burning incense and spice. Charms cluttered the counters promising health, wealth, love and luck if you could pay the price. The dusty jars lined the walls offering the hope of a potion to make your life perfect. La Bruja stood behind the counter grinding herbs with a pestle. Ignoring social politeness La Bruja offered no greeting, choosing instead to get on with business.

"Ah, Chovihani-man, you came to take the doll back to the big man?" asked La Bruja.

"That's why you called," Timo smiled charmingly.

"Your charms are lost on me, gypsy. Have you decided what is most important to you?"

"I have," answered Timo.

"Good, now take this box to the big man. Tell him to keep it safe and hidden." With that, La Bruja turned and left the room dismissing Timo. Timo grabbed the box and left for The Ends of the Earth.

Timo jumped up the steps into the bar. He couldn't wait to get rid of the doll. It gave him the creeps when it was in pieces, even more so now that it was whole. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to Leo. He had finally decided on the less said the better. He would give Leo the 'trust me' speech and attempt to convince him to keep the doll safe. Timo shoved open the slated doors expecting an empty bar only to find a somber faced Leo with a distraught air force cadet.

"Whoa, you look like you have lost your best friend," Timo said taking a step back. "What's up?"

Leo turned to Cooper, "Cooper, this is Timo. Timo, meet Cooper."

Cooper stood back to take a long hard look at Timo. So this was Willa's love. What she saw in this man was beyond him. According to Leo, Timo was a con and a thief. He could never offer Willa the kind of life that Cooper could. All he would ever bring Willa was pain. Hadn't he already done enough harm to her? Cooper couldn't help but think that Timo manipulated Willa to his advantage. Willa would never admit it, but she was very vulnerable and alone despite the fierce front she put forth. He missed her and was worried sick over the fact that Shadrack had her.

Timo was genuinely puzzled by the glower he was receiving from Cooper. He had never met Cooper, but he felt Cooper's judgmental attitude. It pissed him off. Timo put out his hand for Cooper to shake. Cooper didn't want to shake Timo's hand. However, having no reason not to shake hands, he was forced to do so. The minute their hands connected Timo's eyes rolled back into his head.

Timo's vision was clear. He was outside the cottage in Colorado looking in the window. He saw the dismal shack where Willa and Cooper had been staying. He heard their laughter and teasing. He saw Willa smiling and flirting with Cooper, batting her eyelashes over a glass of wine. Timo sensed that Willa truly liked Cooper. He saw Cooper kissing her by the fire and slowly lowering her to the floor, nibbling her neck, caressing her breast and opening her shirt. Timo felt Willa's desire. Anger swelled in his chest, Timo ripped his hand from Cooper's ending the vision. Rasping in a harsh breath, Timo stepped forward and swung at Cooper's face.

"You messed with her! She's fucking seventeen!" he shouted as his fist connected with Cooper's face.

Cooper immediately defended himself and blocked Timo's second punch. Cooper saw red; the anxiety and rage overtook all sense of reason. His fist flew out knocking Timo across the face and to the floor. Cooper jumped on him and started to pummel Timo's head and chest. Timo, who had been street fighting for years, easily flipped Cooper and jumped to his feet. Cooper scrambled to his feet as well. Both young men cagily circled one and other.

Leo quickly jumped in between them. Grabbing one in each hand by the shirt he yelled, "What the hell is the matter with you two?" Both men began talking at the same time

"He let her run away! . .Doesn't even know. . .

"He touched her!. . . He fucking touched her! . . .

"Both of you just be quiet. You sit over there. And, you sit over there!" Leo panted. "Now I don't know what either of you thinks about the other, and I don't really care. You will need to work that out later. Right now, we need to find Willa. Cooper finish what you were telling me. Timo, be quiet!"

Timo glared at Cooper, "He doesn't need to tell me anything I already know. Uncle Shad beat her again." Timo rubbed his hands over his face, "How bad was she hurt this time?"

Cooper jerked back his chair and sat down before responding. "I don't know. She was unconscious when he took her."

"Tell me exactly what Shadrack said to you as he left," Leo asked.

Cooper sighed, "He told me that he would kill Willa if I came looking for her. He also said that by the time I found her it would be too late; that by then, she would be married to Costa and with any luck pregnant. He said that Willa didn't belong in my world."

Timo chimed in, "He's right. She doesn't belong in your world."

"Like she belongs in your world? What did you do to help her? Huh? Tell me that!" shouted Cooper lunging back out of his chair toward Timo. Timo jumped up as well ready take another swing at Cooper.

"Sit down! What is the matter with you two? Focus on the real problem here!" yelled Leo. The two young men eyed each other warily and returned to their respective chairs.

Timo jumped back up and paced the floor. "Like I told you months ago, you need to get Walter out," Timo said retrieving the box from the floor. "Take this and keep it safe. It is from La Bruja. If you want feel free to open it, but do not let Walter find it. He'll just do something stupid, like rip it apart again." With that, Timo turned and left the bar and headed to his trailer.

Leo turned to Cooper and looked him straight in the eye, "I think you left some things out about the time you and Willa spent together." Cooper had the grace to flush.

"It wasn't like he makes it sound. Nothing happened. I swear!" Cooper stammered under the threatening glare emitting from Leo's eyes.

"That's right – 'nothing' better be all that happened, or you will have to answer to me next time and not Timo," Leo said with deadly calm. "Come on, you need to get some sleep and I need to do some research to get Walter out. We need his help. And, stay away from Timo, I don't need you two idiots going at it and interrupting my work."

Cooper left the main bar toward the trailers. He felt Leo's eyes boring holes in his back as he exited.

Leo grimaced, if they managed to get Willa back he was going to have deal with a 'boyfriend' and he certainly wasn't ready for that. He sighed and picked up the box Timo left behind. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the lid. A queer look of recognition crossed his face. Slowly, Leo closed the lid and walked to his office pondering how to hide something from a person who finds things for a living.

Cooper wanted to follow Leo's direction and stay away from Timo as he walked to his trailer, but he couldn't help himself. Cooper was angry spoiling for a fight. Mostly, he was angry at Shadrack, but he was also angry at Willa. It made no sense to him that she still wanted Timo. He just didn't get it. He walked up to Willa's old trailer and knocked.

"No need to knock," Timo said from behind him.

Cooper jumped and whirled around. Standing on edge, he once again gave Timo a disparaging stare.

"What the fuck is your problem? I'm not the one messing around with a teenager," Timo snapped.

Cooper looked aghast at Timo. "How is that different from marrying her? Willa's right, you're an idiot. I want to know why you agreed to marry Willa."

"Because family comes first and Uncle Shadrack told me to marry her," Timo said clenching his jaw in anger.

"Seriously? You were going to marry Willa just because 'Uncle Shad' told you to?" Cooper challenged.

"It's complicated," Timo bit out, feeling foolish to be questioned by an outsider.

"Enlighten me," Cooper sneered.

And so, Timo did. He started with the story of Anna running away from his father with Tom. He explained how she was banished and forced to take Willa away to Alaska and agree to the arranged marriage. With no holds barred, he told Cooper about the attack on Nathan Stein and Shadrack's blackmail. He talked about Magdalena. Finally, he ended with Willa running away and his being banished from the family.

Cooper sat silently when Timo finished. He felt sad for Willa, stuck in a no win situation, taken from her mother, forced to marry someone who didn't lover her. What other option did she have but to run? "I get what Willa did. You, I don't get. You should have run off with Magdalena."

Timo sighed, "Oh for Christ's sake,yeah, I should have run off with Magdalena. Everyone seems to want to tell me that. I know, I know. But it still ends the same. Uncle Shad would have married Willa off to someone else."

"You really think he will marry her to Costa?" asked Cooper.

"Yes, I do. I doubt he will do it right away. He is probably camping somewhere waiting for Willa to heal. When the bruises are gone, there will be a wedding."

Cooper looked as if the world was about to end.

Timo snickered at the look on Cooper's face, "You got it bad, man. If it makes you feel any better, you are the only man Willa has ever kissed. That ought to count for something."

Cooper glared at Timo, "How can you laugh right now? Aren't you worried about Willa?"

"No, I'm not worried, because Leo is going to get Walter. And, Walter and I are going to get Willa," Timo said with a sly knowing smile. "Besides I have a score to settle with Costa." With that, Timo shoved Cooper aside and went into Willa's old trailer.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – The Date

The RV was stifling. Willa was never left alone nor was she allowed to go outside. The curtains had to remain closed. She wasn't allowed to read, listen to music or watch TV. Neither Costa nor Jesse would speak with her. The only person to address her was Shadrack and she had no desire to talk to him. It had been three weeks trapped in a silent tin can and, as always, Willa was cross.

The first week she faded in and out of sleep most of the days, too sore and drugged to get up. Costa tended to her around the clock with brief respites given by Uncle Shad. In fact, everything that Costa did to care for her was under Uncle Shad's direction. It made her heart ache when she realized that Costa was caring for her just as Timo had in the past. It was then that Willa realized that the things Timo had done in the past were orders from Uncle Shad. He hadn't taken care of her because he wanted to, he had taken care of her because he was told to. If she thought her heart had been squashed when she found out about Magdalena it was nothing compared to how she felt now.

The second week her sadness turned to acceptance. She realized that in her mind, she had made Timo some type of hero figure. He replaced her mother providing comfort in a strange place. He also buffered her from Uncle Shad. He became her protector of sorts and it wasn't so much him that she loved, but the comfort and safe haven he provided. She really did care for him, but well, like an older brother. Timo had been right all along.

Willa desperately missed Cooper. She thought of all the fun they had in that stupid cabin, laughing and joking. For the first time in her life, Willa had been free and independent. They played board games and watched bad movies on Cooper's computer. She kept thinking about their kiss and how much she wanted him. The remembrance of him touching her made still made her stomach clinch in knots. She worried about what happened after she passed out. As far as she knew Uncle Shad never killed anyone, but she wouldn't put it past him.

The third week her acceptance turned to anger. She wanted out of the family, but Uncle Shadrack would not let her go. She was also angered by her fear. She wanted to scream at him, but she couldn't find her voice. She was afraid he would pull out the belt again. Every time she thought she had the courage to confront him, she saw his belt and turned away.

So, Willa was cross. She sat at the small table across from Uncle Shad who was yet again reading the paper. She looked like sucking a lemon would have been more pleasant than to be seated at the table. Costa was lounging on the bed where she typically slept, making sure she didn't crawl out the fire escape window. Jesse, as always, sat in a chair just outside the camper door. There was no way out.

Uncle Shadrack put down his paper and looked at Willa. "Costa, come over here," he called. Costa leisurely stood up and walked to the table. "Costa, Willa looks like she could use some air. I think it's time that you take your bride out on a first date. A nice walk in the woods and ice cream at the corner store would make a good afternoon, don't you think?"

Willa blinked. This might be her chance to run. She told herself, 'be cool, be cool, don't look too interested'. Willa put on her best poker face of indifference. "Whatever," she muttered. As usual, Costa said nothing. He simply grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door.

"Have fun," called out Shadrack as they left, "Remember, she is my niece, so behave yourself Costa."

Away from the trailer and on the nature path, Willa yanked her arm away from Costa. "Don't touch me," she spat him.

Costa laughed, "Get used to it Willa. I'll be doing much more than that when we are married."

"It will be a cold day in hell when I marry you!" Willa snapped, crossing her arms and stomping ahead of Costa on the nature trail path.

Costa grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. Stepping into her personal space he steadily walked forward, forcing her to step back until she ran into a tree. Costa placed his legs on the outside of hers and grabbed the back of her head with one hand, tangling it in her hair. "Know this Willa, you will be my wife – willing or unwilling. I don't really care. All I care about is that Shadrack promised my mother a house to live in instead of the crappy trailer she is in now. That is so long as I marry you and get you pregnant." He ran his free along the hair line of her face and continued, "I've wanted you for a long time, but Timo always kept me away. It will be my pleasure to knock you up and put you in your place."

Willa tried not to gag and show her fear. Jutting her chin out, "What makes you think Timo won't stop you now?"

Costa chuckled, "Because Willa, Timo's gone – banished – kicked out of the family. There is no one left to help you. Everyone thinks you are gadjo. They think it is your fault that he is gone. Everyone liked Timo, but no one particularly likes you – to us you are an outsider. They all blame you for his loss, especially Magdalena. I wouldn't be alone with her, she'll gouge your eyes out."

Costa pulled Willa forward into an embraced and forced his lips on her. She struggled trying to remember everything Walter had taught her about self-defense. In her weakened state, she wasn't able to pull free. Finally, Costa released her. She rubbed her hand across her mouth to remove his taste. Costa just laughed at her, "Get used to it, Willa. Come on, we need to keep moving; I don't need Shadrack on my ass if were too late."

Willa let Costa move ahead. She looked to see if there was a way to sneak away from him. She was so involved in trying to find a way out she didn't see Costa stop until she bumped into him. He grabbed her by the hair and put his knife to her throat, "Don't get any ideas Willa. I'm not a patsy like Timo. If you run, I will find you and make you pay. Do you understand?"

Willa nodded. Costa put his knife back and grabbed her hand, yanking her along the path. Angry and frustrated, Willa dug in her heals and refused to go further. "What did you do to Cooper?"

Costa laughed, "The military boy? You want to know what we did to the military boy? Do you like him Willa? Isn't that sweet? Just what did you and the boy do up there alone in the woods? Maybe you would like to show me?" Costa started to pull her toward him, but Willa pulled back and nailed him with her fist square in the face. "Fuck! You bitch!"

Willa jumped out of Costa's reach, "Touch me and I'll tell Shadrack you tried to rape me! Who do you think he will believe? You heard him before we left; he may hate me and my mother, but I'm still blood and don't you ever forget it!"

"You'll get yours, Willa. I can wait for the wedding night," Costa grinned rubbing his cheek. He grabbed her arm and pulled her forward, "Keep walking Willa or I'll carry you."

Willa followed him down the path wanting the afternoon to end. Soon enough she got her wish and they were back at the RV.

"What are you doing?" Willa asked Uncle Shadrack when they got back to the RV.

"Packing up. I think you're well enough to go back to Florida. We have a wedding to plan."

Willa felt stunned. She wasn't ready. She shook her head and started to turn to run, but Costa was behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist giving the impression of a hug and whispered in her ear so Shadrack couldn't hear, "You'll get yours, Willa. You'll get yours."

Shadrack chuckled, "Isn't that sweet. Willa get in the RV, we leave for Florida within the hour. Costa, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid like run away," Shadrack said as he idly fingered his belt buckle.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Walter Returns

Cooper sat in the back of the court room with his head pounding. All he heard was blah, blah, blah, violation of code, blah, blah, blah, civil rights infractions, blah, blah, blah – legal mumbo jumbo. His head pounded. Why he let Timo talk him into a drinking contest the night before was beyond him. He woke up under a table at the Ends of the Earth dazed and confused with a disapproving Leo standing over him. He barely had time to clean up for court. He sat in the back as the Leo and the Prosecutor argued their points in front of the judge.

Walter sat at the table with Leo and Isabelle. He seemed different. Leo said that while in jail, Walter was forced to return to his medication. It made him withdrawn, almost to the point of nasty. Isabelle several times tried to lay a comforting hand on his arm only to have it shrugged off. That wasn't the Walter Cooper knew. He may have been unintentionally callous to people's feelings, but he never deliberately set out to hurt anyone. Now he just appeared cold and aloof.

Leo presented his final argument to the judge and the court room was dismissed while the judge made his decisions on the motions presented to the court. Walter was led away by the bailiff. A distraught Isabelle left the court room without so much as a goodbye to Cooper and Leo.

"If getting Walter out is so important to Timo, why isn't he here?" asked Cooper.

"Timo avoids court houses for the same reason Willa does, self-preservation. When your life is crime, the less your face is seen in theses halls the better. With that said, Cooper, have you really thought about what Willa's life has been like? You may think you know her from the few months you spent together, but you really don't. Willa is driven to protect herself, just like Timo. She is a chameleon. She changes her personality to fit the situation she finds herself in. Willa learned to do this to survive. You do realize that? It is very different from the way you were raised," Leo responded.

Cooper's head hurt. He knew that Leo had a point, but he was not yet ready to acknowledge it. Ignoring Leo, Cooper pondered, "Do you think the judge will rule in your favor?"

"I think I made a very compelling argument. In regards to the murder charges, there were no witnesses. Walter's mother and brother were taking cover in the van and saw nothing. There was no gun residue on Walter and his finger prints were not on the weapon, so obviously he never fired it. He was unarmed supporting our position of self-defense for breaking the neck of the man with the gun. As far as the obstruction of justice charges, I'm claiming temporary insanity due to the lack of medications and severe emotional distress over the pending loss of his father. Now we wait," sighed Leo.

"What about Isabelle? Is she okay?"

"Once Walter is out and things get back to normal, I think they will be fine. Right now is not the time for them to repair their relationship. It will have to come later." With that, Leo and Cooper sat silently on the bench outside the doors and waited for what seemed like hours. At long last, the court clerk notified them that the judge was prepared to rule.

"This is a good sign in our favor getting the ruling today," said Leo. Cooper and Leo went back into the court room.

Again, Cooper couldn't focus on all the legal jargon spewing from the bench. The prosecutor looked like he was about to blow a gasket as did Isabelle's former boss. It appeared that the judge was chewing them out for wasting the court's time. Suddenly the judge announced, "All charges dismissed with prejudice." Leo turned and grabbed Walter into a big hug and shook hands with the other members of the court who were near him. In a few short hours, after processing out of jail, Walter would once again be a free man.

"Come on Cooper. We'll wait outside for Walter," said Leo. They went out of the court house into the bright Florida sun. Soon, Walter exited the building to join them by the dark blue Cadillac.

"Good to see you, sir!" greeted Cooper.

Walter gave a half smile and got in the car. "Let's get out of here, Leo. I want to go back to the Ends of the Earth."

On the way back to the bar, Leo filled Walter in on all that had happened while he was in jail. Walter listened with very little input, just the occasional question. They arrived back at the bar and sat down at a table. Leo was hoping to convince Walter to help them find and save Willa. Cooper wasn't convinced that Walter would help. He seemed so distant and sad compared to the happy-go-lucky man he had met before. He seemed to have lost the little boy joy that the challenge of a 'find' provided. In place of the old Walter, was a mature driven soldier.

"Leo, are you asking me to find Willa? She has been nothing but trouble and heart ache, why in the world do you want her back?" inquired Walter.

"In spite of what you may think, Willa has a good heart. She just doesn't make good choices. Look at the reason she ran. It wasn't because she committed any crime; she ran thinking that Shadrack would let Timo marry Magdalena. She did a very selfless thing there, at her own personal risk and loss. Is it right to let Shadrack beat, kidnap and marry her off to a life of crime? NO! We need to go get her back from the miserable son of bitch!" Leo stated with a cold determination as he slammed his fist on the table. "What I need to know is are you in on getting her back or are you out?"

"Leo, I don't find things anymore. I've decided to give it up. I hurt too many people; I just can't do it anymore," Walter said remorsefully. "Not even for you, I'm sorry."

Timo's voice came from the back of the bar, "You don't need to find her. I know where she is. You just need to help me get her back." Like the first time Leo met Timo, the young gypsy stepped purposefully into the bar with a look of hard determination on his face. "Just you and I, Walter. I'll get Willa and, in return, you have to get something for me."

Leo frowned, "I don't like the way this is going. I do not agree to. . ."

"You have no choice. I know where Willa is and Shadrack has something of mine. It will be a fair trade. It is Walter and I alone or I walk."

The three men looked at the young gypsy, standing in front of them. Each had different thoughts running through their mind. Cooper didn't want Timo anywhere near Willa; he was jealous. Leo wanted to trust Timo, but wasn't sure Timo had earned his trust yet. It could mean Willa's life. Walter was curious and his years of military training were front in his mind. This could be an opportunity to use old skills and to help his best friend without "finding" anything.

Before anyone else could speak out, Walter smiled and said, "You got a deal." He left the table and walked over to Timo. They walked out of the bar, leaving Leo and Cooper to faintly hear Walter say, "So, what's the plan?"

"I do not like this," said Leo with a frown. Cooper shoved himself back from the table and slammed the doors as he exited the bar.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Shadrack Farms

Willa was just short of being in a panic. Jesse, Costa and Shadrack drove in shifts straight back to Florida. Willa had been bound the majority of the trip back to the farm. Her hands and feet were duct taped and a gag placed in her mouth. As usual, she was not allowed out of the RV, near a door or a window. She was under constant guard. Once they arrived at Shadrack farms, she was kept in the RV until late at night.

In the cover of darkness, Costa heaved her over his shoulder and carried her inside to the attic of the concrete house. He set her on the bed, cut away her bonds and removed the gag. Willa pushed herself into a sitting position on the bed and started to move away from him, but she wasn't fast enough. Costa grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him.

"Do you know what day this is Willa?" he asked. Willa just shook her head; her mouth was too dry to respond. "It is Wednesday night, well, really Thursday morning." Costa told her brushing the stray hair away from the side of her face and leaned in to kiss her lips. Willa jerked her head back causing Costa to laugh.

"Our wedding is Saturday, Willa," Costa said with a smile. "You have two days to come to grips with it and I suggest you do, because nothing is going to stop this wedding." He shoved her back on the bed straddling himself over her legs preventing her from twisting away. He lowered his head to kiss her as a voice barked from the doorway.

"Costa, there will be time for that later. Get over here now!" yelled Shadrak.

Costa casually took his time his time getting off Willa. "Until Saturday," he smirked at her slowly drawing his hand across her stomach. Willa looked back at him defiantly thinking, 'I'll see you in hell first'.

Shadrack looked at her from the door and smiled. "Sophia and I will be here in the morning to fit your wedding dress. You look like you have lost some weight." With that, Shardrack closed the door and threw the dead bolt from the other side.

Willa put her hand on stomach and tried to breath. She was tired and scared. Her legs and arms ached from being bound for so long in the RV. She slowly stretched until she felt that she could walk. She got up to search the room. There had to be a way out.

That was two and a half days ago. In a few minutes, the bedroom door would open, and Sophia, Uncle Shadrack's housekeeper, would be there with the fitted wedding dress. The wedding was set for eight o'clock this evening. It was now six thirty, dinner time. Willa had been unable to find a way out. There were bars on the windows and even if she could break a side free, it was a straight three story drop to the ground. There was no way she could do that without hurting herself. The door had two locks, only the dead bolt was being used. The traditional door lock would have been easy to pick, but the dead bolt was a challenge. It was one sided with no access from the bedroom side, a complete dead end.

Willa paced the room with her arm crossed in front of her stomach as she bit her nails on the other hand. The other day she had tried to lift a knife from her dinner tray, only to have Costa find it and take it away an hour later. She had been forced to visit with him twice a day the past couple of days. At least the visits were chaperoned by Sophia, thanks to Uncle Shadrack catching Costa on top of her. Willa shuddered in revulsion at the memory.

Suddenly, Willa heard the keys rattling in the door. She backed away to the window and turned from the door. She didn't want to have to acknowledge Sophia. She was a nice lady, but it was now the eleventh hour. Willa decided her only option was to attack Sophia and make a run for it. It was a long shot, but she would never forgive herself if she didn't try. Willa put a fake smile on her face and prepared to 'make nice' with Sophia to fake her out before she attacked. Willa slowly turned from the window only to find herself facing Uncle Shadrack and Sophia. 'Shit', Willa thought.

"Sophia, put the dinner tray down over there. Willa, come get your dress. Be a good girl and change into it for me. Sophia will help you with the back," directed Uncle Shadrack.

"Shouldn't I do that after dinner? What if I spill something on the dress?" asked Willa.

"It will be fine. Be a good girl Willa, and do as I say," Uncle Shadrack replied.

Willa took the dress and went behind a screen and changed with Sophia's help. It was a simple Greecian style dress with a beaded gold belt at the waist. The front was very plain, but the back had a plunging vee, held in place by three simple gold chains. It fell in soft folds from the waist down, covering her feet. It was her mother's dress, the one she was going to wear to her wedding to Nicholi Proud.

Willa didn't recognize herself in the mirror as she looked at the dress. Gone was the rounded baby face teenager in the blue jean shorts and boots. In its place was a very thin young woman. Her cheeks looked more angular creating a hauntingly sad countenance amplified by the dark circles under her eyes. Her collar bones looked gracefully sculpted accentuating her slenderness. Willa sucked in a jagged breath stamping down the urge to cry. She came out from behind the screen with her head held high.

"Oh, you make such a beautiful bride, and Costa, such a fine young man!" crooned Sophia. Willa forced a weak smile.

"Sophia, leave Willa and I alone. I want to have a final dinner with my niece. Thank you for all your work on the dress. I put something extra in you pay this week." Sophia left Willa alone with Shadrack.

"Stunning, just like your mother," admired Uncle Shadrack.

"I don't want to marry Costa," Willa finally spit out.

"I know, but you will. You could have had Timo. I hated to throw him out, but I couldn't overlook his actions. His lack of loyalty almost cost the family to lose you. For a while, I thought you were gone for good. He had to go," Shadrack explained.

"Can I ask why I have to marry? I'll stay, I promise. You don't need to marry me to get me to stay," wheedled Willa.

Shadrack laughed. "I think you really mean that, but I know you Willa. You'll get pissed off or fall in love or whatever goes on in that teenage mind of yours and the next thing I know, I'll be sending men out looking for you yet again. I'm done Willa. You will marry and have children. That should keep you in your place. Come sit down eat."

Willa sat at the table across from Shadrack. She tried to eat, but the food tasted like cardboard. Uncle Shadrack poured some wine in a glass and handed it to Willa. "Here, drink this. It will calm your nerves." Willa remembered the last time she had wine and winced. She slowly sipped the wine and tried to eat some more of her dinner.

Willa looked at the clock it was seven forty-five. She swallowed a lump in her throat as Uncle Shadrack held out his arm, "It's time Willa."

As if in slow motion, Willa found herself shakily taking Uncle Shadrack's arm and leaving the bedroom. The world around her seemed to tilt and spiral in strange patterns. Nothing felt real any more. Her body seemed to float as rainbows appeared in the corners of her eye emanating from the strangest places.

"The wine, you drugged the wine!" moaned Willa.

Uncle Shadrack chuckled and easily led her through the house and down the aisle to Costa's side before the priest.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace

Timo and Walter approached Shadrack Farms. It wasn't really a farm; it was more of a compound. It consisted of the warehouses used to move the stolen goods Shadrack's merry band of thieves procured and Shadrack's fortified concrete house. The house was a monument in and of itself. It was very imposing; three stories of poured concrete complete with barred windows. It was more of a prison than a home.

"This is the farm?" questioned Walter.

"Yeah. You have the map? You know how to get to the study? You remember how to pick the safe?" fretted Timo.

"I got it. I'll get you the tape you want. The real question is are you going to get Willa or are you going to marry her?"

"Quite possibly both," Timo winced. It wasn't a perfect plan; it relied on Shadrack following tradition. The only way to get Willa was to stop the wedding. Timo's plan was to voice an objection and claim that he was still engaged to Willa. Tradition, in this case, dictated that Timo and Costa would fight for Willa's hand in marriage. Before the fight he was going to signal Willa to slip into the woods and head North and East. There with any luck she would stumble into Leo and Cooper who were waiting with the get a way car. Or in this case, Walter's van. If luck didn't go their way, and assuming he beat Costa, then Timo would be forced to marry Willa. For both their sakes, he was hoping luck was on their side tonight. It was a half-baked plan with more ways to go wrong than right. Timo rubbed the back of his neck in agitation. "Get the tape Walter. Leave the rest up to me."

"Good luck, Timo," said Walter as they parted ways on the farm.

Timo walked up to the edge of the gathering. He remembered countless wedding that he had been to at the farm. They now took on an entirely different meaning for him. How many people had been forced to marry he wondered. No one ever talked about it, everyone seemed okay. But in this day and age, it seemed silly.

The ceremony began and Timo listened intently, and as if on cue, Timo stepped forward from the shadows and said with more calm than he felt. "Stop the wedding!"

Shadrack turned with a jerk, frowning at who would be so bold as to question the wedding. Seeing Timo at the back of the gathering brought a glint to his eye. "Well, if it isn't the prodigal son returning home. What brings you here Timo? You know you aren't welcome."

"I've come to get my bride," Timo answered. Costa tensed at Timo's words. Timo was not going to screw his mother out of a house.

"She isn't your bride, she's my bride!" growled Costa to Timo.

Timo walked purposefully up the aisle while watching Willa hoping to catch her eye. 'What the hell is wrong with her; she looks whacked,' thought Timo. As Timo got closer, he saw her eyes. It dawned on him that Willa was higher than a kite. He groaned to himself and hoped that she would catch his signal to leave to the woods North and East. Timo was now in front of Costa looking at him eye to eye, the two young gypsies circling one and another. Costa pulled his knife as did Timo.

Keeping Costa in his line of vision, Timo walked over to Willa. He gently smoothed the hair around her face as she swayed unsteadily. "Willa can you understand me?" Timo asked.

Willa gave him the smallest of nods through her psychedelic fog. Timo turned back to Costa, and carefully so as others wouldn't notice, gave Willa the hand signals to run North and East. These were the signals that they practiced and used for years when conducting their cons, their fail safe. If ever the con went wrong, Timo as the leader, would signal to the others the best way out of danger. He silently prayed that Willa remembered in her confused state and got the message.

Shadrack looked at the young men eyeing each other warily and announced, "Looks like we have a fight tonight before the wedding."

Everyone pulled back their seats to make room for the young men. As the crowd moved and shuffled the chairs Willa slowly backed away through the crowd assuming that all attention would be focused on the men. She stood at the back of the circle that formed around them swaying unsteadily as the fight began. She scanned the crowd for Uncle Shadrack, but couldn't find him. In her fogged state, she didn't know whether to make a break for it or to hold out longer. Fear and paranoia was starting to cloud her judgment. She decided to make a break for it. Willa turned and made a dash for the woods as the knife fight began.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – A Stranger in the Woods

Willa ran towards the woods as fast as she could given her drugged state of mind. When she got to the edge of the trees, she turned to look back. She was hoping to get a glimpse of Timo fighting Costa, instead she saw Shadrack racing purposely toward her. Willa's heart pounded as fear welled up into her chest. In a blind panic, Willa jerked herself around scrambling into the shelter of the trees.

The young woods were densely populated with small trees and brambles that caught on Willa's long dress. She kept stumbling and loosing her balance trying to jerk her self free from the clawing branches and thorns. Bare roots stuck up out of the ground catching her flimsy sandals causing her to trip time and again. Willa tried to propel herself forward to get away from Uncle Shadrack, but the drugs and the woods conspired against her. She turned to see if Uncle Shadrack was behind her losing sight of a tree ahead. Its gnarled root jutted out of the ground just out of her sight. Willa tripped on the root and fell down hard. With nothing to break her fall, the wind was knocked out of her. She tried to get up, but her shoe was tangled in the root. Confused and dazed, she couldn't pull her foot free. She looked over her shoulder and saw Uncle Shadrack coming towards her, his hand was on his belt buckle.

Willa started to shake and frantically tried to free her foot. Tears welled in her eyes as she desperately yanked and pulled unable to untangle herself. Shadrack walked slowly and deliberately toward her. Still looking over her shoulder, Willa shook her head as if to say 'no'.

Suddenly, a single shot rang out startling Willa. Looking behind her, Willa saw a crimson stain puddle across the front of Shadrack's chest. He looked surprised as he crumbled to the ground at Willa's feet. Willa let out a piercing scream and began to hyperventilate. As she lay on the ground gasping for air, a pair of dusty brown cowboy boots walked up beside her. Willa, who was still lying prone, saw the boots and a rifle barrel stop in front of her. Too afraid, she didn't look up beyond the cowboy's knees. The boots were the last thing she saw before passing out.

Willa's next conscience memory was floating through the woods. The trees seemed to part in front of her as she slowly passed between their branches. She sensed that she was moving, but she didn't understand how she could fly through the woods. She attempted to fight against the force carrying her forward, only to hear a soft voice murmured "Go back to sleep little one, go back to sleep." It was a kind and faintly familiar voice. Willa listened to its soft tenor and relaxed. She felt herself being lowered to the ground and heard fighting in the distance.

"Timo?" Willa called weakly into the darkness. Her only reply was a second shot in the night. But the shot didn't concern her any more. Willa was more interested her hallucination of multi-colored butterflies and fairies dancing beside her on the ground. She giggled in her drunkenness, suddenly aware that she was floating again.

"Are you my prince charming?" Willa laughed, the drugs causing her to slur her words. She tried to focus on the face of the man carrying her, but it was shadowed by the hood of a black sweat shirt.

The only response she heard was "Shhh, little one, go to sleep, go to sleep." Willa frowned, that voice so familiar she thought.

"I'm so tired," Willa slurred, "so, very tired." Willa let her head lull back on the cowboy's shoulder, her arms dangling loosely to her sides. She fell in and out of awareness as she was carried north and east to the other edge of the woods where she was gently set down upon a soft bed of pine needles.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – The Fight

Timo hated fighting, but he hated Costa more. He owed him for the last beating he took. Costa had snuck up behind him without warning; it wasn't a fair fight. This fight would be fair and Timo was ready to exact his revenge. He and Costa warily circled one and other. Occasionally, one or the other would lunge forward and try to slice the other unexpectedly. As they did their slow dance, Timo became aware that Willa was gone. He internally smirked knowing that Costa was clueless to that fact. Unfortunately, Timo was also aware that Shadrack was gone as well. Timo said a silent prayer for Willa's sake and reminded himself to concentrate on Costa.

Tired of the taunting, Costa tackled Timo knocking him to the ground. Timo dropped his knife as he attempted to break his fall. Costa jumped on Timo trying to pin him to the ground. This time Timo was ready. He threw his best punch, knocking Costa back and gaining the upper hand. Grabbing Costa's knife hand, Timo slammed it into the ground until Costa released the knife. The two young gypsies began pounding each other with their fists. Blood ran from Timo's mouth as he spat out a tooth. Similarly Costa's nose and eye dripped a trail of blood. Panting the young men regained their footing and stood apart. Each was plotting their next move when the shot rang out followed by the blood curdling scream. Everyone turned towards the woods. It was barely discernable, but in the distance they could see the white of Shadrack's shirt fall to the ground.

"Where's the bitch," yelled Costa realizing that Willa was gone. Timo just smiled.

"Smile all you want! I will find that gadjo whore and kill her for this!" Costa shouted and ran toward the forest. Timo wasn't smiling anymore. He picked up his knife and ran after Costa.

Walter heard the shots and grabbed the last of the tapes from Shadrack's study and ran out of the house in time to see Timo racing after Costa into the woods. Walter knew something had gone terribly wrong. Gypsy's conned, stole and fought. They did not, in general, carry guns; knives yes, guns no. Carrying the satchel of tapes over his shoulder Walter bolted into the forest after Timo.

Costa stopped beside Shadrack's lifeless body and felt for a pulse. "He's gone," was all he said as Timo shoved him away.

"You leave Willa alone. She had nothing to do with this!" Timo ordered brandishing his knife in Costa's face.

"You're a fool Timo. Can't make up your mind which girl you want? Let me make it easy for you. I've already had Willa; she was a good fuck. At first she didn't want to, but I made her see it my way," Costa laughed as he lied.

The shock of Costa's words barely registered on Timo's face before the blinding rage took over his countenance. Timo charged at Costa. So lost in his rage, Timo didn't see Costa pull a second knife and lunge toward him. Before Costa could reach his target, a second shot rang out. Costa's head exploded in front of Timo. The faceless body jerked and fell to the ground.

Walter came rushing to a stop at Timo's side.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna barf!" Timo moaned in horror looking at the corpse in front of him.

"No time for that, Timo. Run!" yelled Walter grabbing Timo's arm. Walter shoved Timo forward as they dashed into the trees. After a small distance, Walter grabbed Timo's shoulder and stopped him.

"Here, take this back to Leo at the van," Walter ordered. "Do you know how to get there?"

"What about Willa? I'm not leaving her alone in the woods. She was totally whacked. I've never seen her like that. I don't even know if she got my signal!"

"I'll find Willa, just go! Now!" ordered Walter. Timo didn't need a second prompting. He grabbed the satchel and headed off into the woods towards the van.

Walter did not follow him. Instead, he stealthily moved back through the woods toward the area where the first shot originated. Keeping his eyes on the ground, Walter hunted for his first prize. There it was, he picked it up and put it in his pocket. Looking at the ground, Walter quickly saw the boot prints. Walter erased the foot prints as he followed them to where Shadrack and Costa lie.

It was a bloody crime scene. Walter stopped to pick up silken fibers from Willa's dress that were caught on the ground. He looked around for any other signs that Willa had been there. When he was satisfied that no evidence of Willa or Timo remained, he continued following and erasing the foot prints to where the second shot sounded. As with the first prize, he easily spotted the second prize and pocketed it. Walter pondered on the sloppiness of the shooter. Again, he canvassed the area and removed all evidence of Willa's presence. Satisfied with his work, Walter continued to follow the prints praying to find his third and final prize alive.

Walter found his third prize, giggling as she lay on a pile of pine needles under a tree. She was singing a child's song oblivious to the world around her. Willa was completely lost in her own drug induced delusions. Walter grimaced. Willa probably didn't know that Shadrack had kept the tapes of all the times he beat her. He was one sick bastard, that was for sure. For the first time, he actually felt sorry for the kid. She was tougher than any of them had imagined. It also put perspective on all her actions. Walter knelt down beside her and said, "Willa, do you know who I am? Willa? Willa?" he cajoled.

Willa turned to the voice. "What the Walter, Walter?" she asked. Then laughed, "You have three heads! I guess that makes it 'what the Walter, Walter, Walter'!" She snickered at her own joke.

"Yeah. . . I don't think you'll be walking out of these woods. Up you go!" Walter said as he lifted her up of the ground.

"Put me down! You people just can't carry me around like this!" Willa said indignantly.

"Yeah. . . I don't think so. Just keep thinking those happy thoughts Willa, keep thinking those happy thoughts. I'll have you back to Leo in no time." Walter said as he headed out of the woods to the van.

Walter exited the woods with Willa. He could see Leo pacing back and forth trying very hard to keep his cool. Cooper and Timo were going at it again. Walter chuckled, 'yep, in for some interesting days at the Ends of the Earth' he thought. Suddenly, Leo turned and grabbed each of the young men by the backs of their shirts shaking them like rag dolls. His deep voice carried as he yelled at them to be quiet.

Walter headed to the van and finally caught Leo's eye. "I found something for you," Walter said smiling at a sleeping Willa in his arms.

"Is she okay?" Leo's asked as he jogged up to Walter. Gently, Leo took Willa from Walter and carried her to the van.

"She's fine, just higher than a kite on who knows what. They must have drugged her. I can't see Willa letting the wedding happen without a fight. This would have been the only way they could have forced her into it. I think the best thing you can do is take her back to the Ends of the Earth and let her sleep it off. I doubt she will remember much of anything when she wakes up."

Leo grimly nodded. "Everybody, in the van now!" ordered Leo.

Cooper and Timo crawled into the back of the van shoving at each other. Once seated, Timo held out his arms to take Willa from Leo. Leo hesitated, but realized that Willa could not be seen in the front of the van. Unwillingly, Leo handed Timo Willa. Timo cradled Willa in his arms resting his head on hers. His expression was pained as he remembered Costa's last words. He slowly rocked her back and forth lost in the agony of his own tortured thoughts.

Cooper watched Timo intently. He sensed deep emotions from caring to sorrow running across Timo's face. This was unusual because he had yet to see any emotion from Timo other than anger. Cooper resented that Willa was in Timo's arms. Yet as he watched, he couldn't help but notice that somehow they fit together. Cooper sighed, Leo was right; Willa came from a world so unlike his own that it would never work between them. He needed to return to Colorado and make a life of his own. He leaned back and closed his eyes not wanting to look at the two gypsies any more.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – The Ends of the Earth

Willa woke up with a start and bolted to sitting position on the bed. She looked around the room in confusion. She immediately recognized it as Walter's room. She felt queasy. Her head was fuzzy and filled with odd scattered fragments of reality and dreams. She remembered being drugged and standing in front of the priest with Costa. Did I marry him, she wondered. She remembered Timo signaling her to run and being very scared. She thought she knew that Shadrack was shot. She half remembered being carried by someone in cowboy boots or was it Walter? She didn't know how she came back to the Ends of the Earth. She rubbed her temples in frustration. She looked across the room and saw Leo asleep in a chair.

Willa jumped as she heard a voice say, "Back with the living?"

Willa turned to acknowledge Isabelle. "What happened in those woods, Willa? No one here seems to recall going to Shadrack Farms yesterday. But I know different. I know you were there. We found your clothes in the attic room. What did you see Willa? Who was there? Who shot Shadrack and Costa? Tell me what happened?"

Willa looked at Isabelle blankly, "Am I married?" Willa asked.

Isabelle looked sternly at Willa, "I ask the questions, tell me about last night."

Willa's clenched her hands into fists, "No, I need to know! Am I married to Costa? Am I married?"

Suddenly it dawned on Isabelle exactly what Willa was asking. Isabelle's face soften, "No. Oh Willa, no. You really don't remember do you?"

Willa sucked in a deep breath and let it back out. Shakily she ran her hand through her hair. "No, I don't really remember anything. Just floating through the woods and dancing with butterflies and fairies. They drugged me," Willa said with stunned amazement, "they actually drugged me!"

"We don't know what they gave you, but I wouldn't worry about it. Get some rest you have a busy day ahead of you. I'm sorry Willa, but Mrs. Farrell will be here later today to take you back to JuVee."

"Don't tell her that yet," Leo barked from across the room. "Willa, are you okay?"

Willa looked at Leo and said, "No." Then she jumped from the bed to the comfort of his arms. Once in his embrace, Willa began to cry. Isabelle quietly left the room to find and interrogate Walter. She heard Leo's deep voice trying to comfort Willa who surprisingly seemed somewhat hysterical; totally out of character for Willa.

"Walter, Walter!" Isabelle grouched as she shook his shoulder trying to rouse him from his sleep in the hammock. "I know you have something to do with Willa being here. The police are saying the crime scene was swept clean. What did you do this time?"

"Isabelle I'm a reformed man," Walter started, but was quickly interrupted by Isabelle.

"Don't Isabelle me! If I find out you took evidence again so help me, I'll shoot you myself."

Walter grabbed Isabelle and pulled her into the hammock, "Isabelle, would I do that?" he said as he slowly started to kiss her.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Good-byes

Willa sat on the bed looking pensive. She felt emotionally raw. Once again, Willa was cross. Leo had brought her breakfast, but the thought of eating food made her feel ill. She and Leo had a long talk about what was going to happen the rest of the day. Mrs. Farrell would be taking her back to JuVee where they would process her back into the system. Later in the day, there would be a court hearing where Leo was going to present arguments to have her released back into his care. He was going to claim fear of physical abuse drove Willa to run away. Mrs. Farrell agreed to support Leo after watching the video tapes Walter found in Shadrack's office. Willa hated the thought of everyone seeing the tapes, but she knew it was the only leverage she had to get sympathy from the court. She did not want to go back to JuVee, so she agreed to let Leo show the tapes. She stared at the wall just wanting the day to be over.

There was a soft knock at the door and Timo poked his head into the room. He smiled and bounded into the room.

"Good news! I'm back in the family! Cosmo's dad is the new head of the family. The old gang can get back together – me, you, Cosmo and Magdalena. He thinks all the stuff Shadrack was doing was a load of crap. Our engagement is off and I can get back with Magdalena. It'll be just like old times. Get your stuff – let's get out of here before your hag of a probation officer shows up!" Timo was beside himself with happiness bounding around the room. He had what he wanted most his best friends, Willa and Cosmo, and his girl, Magdalena, back. His small gang, family, reunited. What could be better?

Willa looked at Timo from the bed. One look at him and her heart ached. Her time with Cooper had confused her. Cooper was the first man to show her passion, not love. Who was she kidding? She wanted Timo to make her feel the way Cooper did. She wanted Timo's love even understanding that all the things Timo did for her were ordered by Shadrack. Just like before, she knew what she had to do. She slowly got up and walked over to him. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed Timo gently on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Timo asked puzzledly.

"Good-bye, Timo," Willa said quietly.

"Willa, what? Willa? Willa. . .?" Timo's confused voice followed Willa as she quietly walked out the door without looking back.

Once outside Willa sucked in several deep breaths and headed over to the bar. She still loved Timo, but it was time to move on just like Cooper said. Sadly she thought, 'One down, one to go'.

In the bar, Cooper sat at a table nursing a beer. He was waiting for Isabelle to take him to the airport. Cooper looked up and saw Willa walking over.

"Hi, Cooper. I just wanted to thank you and say I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you. I never meant for you to get in the middle of family business. I never meant to hurt you either. I know I should have left you sooner," Willa stammered for the first time in her life. Apologizing wasn't easy.

"I know Willa. I wish it could be different."

Willa nodded as Isabelle walked in the bar, "Ready to go Cooper?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

"Good-bye Cooper," Willa smiled at him shyly.

Cooper leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Good-bye Willa Monday. I'll never forget you."

Willa lifted her hand in a half wave as Cooper walked out with Isabelle. Leo walked up behind Willa and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's time Willa," he said somberly. "Mrs. Farrell is waiting."

Willa nodded and with head held high she walked outside to the waiting police car and turned around. The officer cuffed her wrists.

"Don't worry Willa. Leo will have you back no later than tomorrow," Mrs. Farrell reassured her. "However, I am going to demand that you have an electronic tether until you are eighteen."

Willa nodded again as she was placed in the squad car.

Walter stood next to Leo and watched as the police pulled away. "Huh, didn't see it ending like this. I was looking forward to at least one more fight over Willa."

"What is the matter with you? This is some serious business here. And how can you joke about anything after seeing those tapes. Willa has seen some true evil in her life."

Walter smiled kindly at Leo. "I know, but she is a tough kid. With the right guidance and by that I mean you, I think she will be fine. You just can't expect her to live by traditional rules, remember, give her examples of right and wrong. It is the best you can do." Walter turned and left as Leo watched the car disappear on the horizon.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – The Carnival

"Walter, I still can't believe you kept those bullet casings a secret from Isabelle. Tampering with evidence is a federal offense. If she finds out you have them, there will be hell to pay," Leo scolded Walter.

Walter just smiled, "I found them, and now, I am going to return them to their owner."

Leo just shook his head. Walter lasted one week before he went back to finding things. It wasn't until almost a year later that Leo discovered that Walter was secretly looking for the shooter from the woods. As if that wasn't bad enough, he also found out that Walter had removed evidence from the scene of the crimes. Although he applauded Walter's integrity for protecting Willa, he deplored the personal risk Walter was taking. Secretly, Leo wanted to shake the hand of the man who killed Shadrack. Leo had no remorse over the murders of Shadrack or Costa. Once Willa finally shared the entire story, Leo was thankful that they were gone; otherwise, he would have had to kill them himself.

Willa stomped out of her trailer. "I can't believe you are taking me to a carnival for my eighteenth birthday. I get the electronic tether off, I turn eighteen and you are taking me to a carnival? What am I twelve?"

"Oh, you'll have fun, trust me," smirked Walter.

Willa just gave him a sarcastic smile with a mock laugh and shook her head.

Once at the carnival, Leo turned to Willa. "Walter and I have a little business to take care of first. Here, take this money and go get yourself some cotton candy."

"Seriously? You want me to get some cotton candy?" Willa asked the backs of Leo and Walter as they walked away. "Some get out of jail party!" Willa sulked.

Willa thought, well, if I'm left to my own devices. . . She slowly stepped back into a wealthy looking man and bumped him. "Hey, watch where you're going," she growled at the stranger as she lifted his wallet. The man stammered an apology and hurriedly walked away. Willa smiled.

"I saw that," a familiar voice said from behind her.

Willa whirled around her heart fluttering, "Timo!"

"Hello, Willa. I get half," he whispered in her ear, "or, I'll tell Leo."

"You wouldn't?" Willa said indignantly.

"I would. You look good Willa," Timo leered at her jokingly.

Willa blushed. "Where's Magdalena?" she asked petulantly.

"Didn't work out after all. Crashed and burned. How about you and Cooper?"

"Cooper? He left the day we said good bye," Willa responded.

"Correction, you said 'good-bye', not me," Timo stated. Willa blushed, again and gave Timo the evil eye.

"Hey, want to get something to eat, ride some rides? I don't really have any plans today," Timo asked.

"Yeah, that would be great," Willa replied. Timo looped his arm over her shoulder as they walked toward the concessions stands.

"It's really good to see you Willa. You just turned eighteen, right? I'm going to win you the biggest stuffed animal we can find here at the carnival for your birthday," boasted Timo.

"You, Timo Proud, are going to try to win me a stuffed animal?" Willa laughed.

"Yes, Willa, I am," he said giving her a quick hug.

Willa and Timo walked past Leo and Walter without noticing them; lost in each other as they talked about the past months.

"You knew he was going to be here didn't you?" Leo accused Walter.

"I actually asked him to meet us here," responded Walter.

"Why in the world would you do that? You know how I feel about him. Timo is a thief, a bad influence," Leo fretted.

"I invited Timo, because, I swear, if I hear Willa heave one more sigh, I'm going to have to toss her into the Everglades. She obviously is missing someone, and I don't think it's Cooper. I think she is lonely."

Leo just glared at Walter. "All the more reason to keep the negative influences away! She is still very vulnerable."

"Ah, we're here," Walter said ignoring Leo.

Leo looked at a broken sign resting against a trailer that read, 'Joe Friday's Wild West Show, Shooting like this hasn't been seen since Annie Oakley!'. Walter and Leo knocked on the trailer door.

"You know that sign is all wrong. It shouldn't read Joe Friday; it should really read Tom Monday," Walter said matter of factly.

"Come on in," a voice called from behind the door. Leo and Walter entered the trailer to see a man cleaning a riffle. He briefly looked up and asked, "Can I help you?"

"I found some things that belong to you and thought I should return them," said Walter as he reached in his pocket and pulled out two shell casings.

The man cleaning the gun looked at the casings and asked, "Should I expect the police?"

"No, just thought you should have these back. Do you want to see her?"

The man looked ashamed as he fingered the shell casings. Finally he said, "No, she's better off without me. I abandoned her years ago. You can't fix that. I had my life ruined by Shadrack; Willa didn't deserve the same fate."

With a puzzled expression on his face Leo asked, "How did you know Shadrack had her?"

The man continued to clean his rifle as he responded, "The witch came to see me. She told me everything. She sold Shadrack some kind of potion not realizing it was intended for Willa. Then somehow the witch found out Shadrack's plan to marry Willa off to that creep. She was real pissed about it and wanted to get even with Shadrack. She has a real soft spot for Willa. She figured if she told me I would take care of it. She was right. I have no regrets." Tom finished assembling the rifle. He stepped out of the trailer and loaded it. In a blink of an eye, he fired the gun at a target in the distance hitting the bulls-eye. Tom turned and gave a single nod of his head to the two men and walked off toward the big top.

Leo bowed his head in acknowledgement thinking 'amen to that'.

"How did you know Walter?" Leo asked.

"Simple, it couldn't have been a professional killer in the woods, because the shooter didn't police his brass. Then on the way back to the Ends of the Earth that night we passed the carnival. I also knew that Willa's mother met her father at a carnival. It seemed to fit. I wanted to return the casings last year, but the carnival left town. Just please don't tell Isabelle."

Leo just walked and nodded. "No, this one stays between us for Willa. We should find her and take her home."

"No, Timo will bring her home later," Walter said sternly. "Let her have some fun."

Leo muttered, "I do not like this!"

Back at the bar, Walter wrote on the chalk board True Love vs. Passion. He and Leo began the debate. Outside, Timo drove up with Willa then walked her to the trailer door.

"Willa, I have to ask you something," Timo started.

Willa looked at the serious expression on Timo's face, she frowned, "What?"

"Willa, Costa told me. . .," Timo swallowed unable to find the words.

"Costa told you what?" Willa frowned and then it clicked. She turned bright red. "Whatever he told you it was a lie!" she huffed angrily.

Timo looked as if a burden had lifted off his shoulders. "Is it wrong to be glad they're dead?" Timo asked.

"I don't know, Timo, I really don't know," Willa responded somberly.

Timo leaned over to whisper in Willa's ear, "You know I really want to go into your trailer with you, but Leo is watching from the bar. I take one step toward that door and he will kill me."

Willa laughed and grabbed the lapels of his vest. She smiled up at him, "I had fun, Timo."

"So did I. Hey, want to go to the beach this Thursday?" Timo asked.

"I love the beach! I'll ask Leo for the day off," Willa answered excitedly.

Timo bent over and gently kissed Willa. She swayed closer to Timo wrapping her arms around his neck. Timo pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "He's still watching."

Willa answered, "I know."

Timo walked backwards, "See you Thursday!" he said and turned to head into the bar. Suddenly turning, he snapped his fingers, "I almost forgot!" Timo reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of blue hair ribbons. "For your hair, wear them for me Thursday?" He handed her the ribbons and kissed her lightly on the cheek with a boyish grin and then turned again back to the bar.

"Blue my favorite color!" Willa exclaimed with surprise. Willa watched him walk away as she fingered the ribbons. She smiled and picked up the stuffed animal Timo won for her at the carnival. She watched him from the trailer door until he disappeared inside the Ends of the Earth.

Timo walked in the bar and said, "Just came in to say goodnight." Leo shot daggers at Timo with his eyes. Timo glanced at the chalk board and said, "Huh. True Love - knowing what color hair ribbons your girlfriend likes best. Passion - not giving a damn if she likes hair ribbons or not. See you Thursday, Willa and I are going to the beach." Timo gave a casual wave and left.

Leo just shook his head and walked back to his office muttering about not being ready for this. Walter laughed and walked up to Willa's trailer window and began to sing,

"Willa and Timo sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. . ."

"Shut up Walter!" Willa yelled as Walter walked away with his hands in his pockets, laughing.


End file.
